


A Dentist and Nico

by Rika_Chan12



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Based on a ep of Icarly, He needs to get his shot together, Humor, Like Really Badly, M/M, Nico needs t go to the dentist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika_Chan12/pseuds/Rika_Chan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico has been alive for over 80 years and the last time he stepped foot into a dentist office was in the 40's. So All his friends take it up for their selves to make him take a trip to the dentist. Will this end up in a disaster or for the better good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dentist and Nico

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jonogender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonogender/gifts).



It was like any other day at Camp Half Blood for the Demigods. It was about a couple weeks until spring break was coming around when the group choose to have a little fun. By the suggest of Percy and Leo they decide to have a eating contest, because when you defeat mother earth herself you tend to get bored pretty easily. Everyone agreed and ordered all types of food for them to eat. But here was the fun part of the contest. You to do it while sitting on top of your head just to spice things up a bit. First to go was Percy and Nico. 

Since the Giants war Nico has been better then ever. He's slowly gaining back his weight and skin complexion and the black circles under his eyes are going away as well. He had a malice smile on his face as he prepared to do a head stand. Percy looked over at the son of Hades with a nervous laugh on his tongue. Reyna stood in between the two of them. 

"Okay for this challenge its very simple both parties must eat the entire of whatever they have chosen not only in a head stand but under one minute. Who ever loses will have to do the winning of the round chores for the remainer of the week do we agree?" she asked the others. After a wave Yes and Ok and she looked at the two boys. She narrowed her eyes as she held up her right hand count down til it started.

"5"

Percy belly had a tight feeling as he grabbed a apple from off the table. It red skin gave him a weird feeling. "Its just a eating contest why the fuck are you so nervous" he thought to himself. 

"4"

Nico grinned as he grabbed a squash wasn't his favorite but what the hell.

"3"

Both of them got in the head stand position as they waited for the last twp seconds. 

" 2"

Now or never.

"1 Go!!"she shouted.

Percy thought for sure he was done for until he heard a sick crack comes from the side of him and a mumbled scream of pain. Ho got off the floor to see Nico holding the side of his cheek. His was was very red like his mouth was hurting pretty badly. Everyone rushed in worry as they asked him what happened and if he was alright. He got as put his hand in his mouth and pulled out a blood covered brown tooth. He had a scowl on his face when he looked at it.

"See this is why you dont eat fucking squash" he threw tooth and walked to his cabin muted the cries his friends he left behide.

 

Later at dinner when Percy was walking in he saw Nico at the Hades table eating or at trying to eat a cob of Corn. But ever bite he take his had tries falling down his face and cries of agony on his lips. Percy walked over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey i think you should stop that" he told Nico. Said boy looked at the water demigod and rolled his eyes. 

"I think you should fuck yourself" he took another bite as he cried once more. Percy turned to try and see if Jason Reyna or Hazel were here yet. They all had just been entering the mess hall when he waved them over. Jason had pushed up his glasses as he looked at Nico's mouth and gave a look of disgust. He pulled the cob away from his mouth and looked at it as he showed the two girls. Hazel eyes had widened as did Reyna as they turned to him. 

"Nico when was the last time you been to a dentist office?' Reyna asked. 

Nico made himself smaller as his muffled words came out. Jason leaned in closer.

"Why o can't hear you"

Nico said again louder but not enough to be heard right. 

"Not since the 40's"he groaned as everyone let out gasps of disbelief. The noise caught the attention of the other tables Leo walked over to sit next Nico. He wrapped a arm around him and whispered in his ear. Nico eyes looked a bit moist as he looked at his boyfriend and nodded as he laid his head on his shoulder. Leo looked up at the rest of the group.

"Jason and Reyna you guys can take him to the office tomorrow for his apportionment and me and Hazel well set it up" He waved them off as he rubbed his boyfriend's back and talked to him softly.

 

The office was small, white and very clean. There was a woman about in her late 30's sitting at the front desk her black her in a tight ponytail as she told them that their dentist would be here in just a moment.It was about 30 minutes later when the dentist Williams had came up to bring him to the back. He looked like you except him to be, white in t=his 50's and his brown hair was staring to get grey on the sides. He pointed to a chair for Nico to sit on as his assistant got things ready. The assistant put a pick wipe on Nico chest he started to pick at it. 

"Hey are we eating something" he laughed. The adults laughed at his joke. He shook his head no at Nico's question.

"No this is for when we drill into you teeth' he said and Nico jumped up in panic. Jason and Reyna held him down as they told him that they promised that it wouldn't hurt. He shimmered down and said ok and he laid back.

"Me and Reyna well be waiting in the front ok?' he patted him on the shoulder as Reyna ruffled his hair. As soon as they were five feet away from the door they heard a woman's scream and ran back into the room. 

Nico had one of the dentist tools to their each other their necks as he screamed at them. Both had tears i their eyes as if death had came knocking on their doors. Jason pulled Nico off as Reyna said her apologizes to them and they ran out before the police could be called. 

It took the help of Jason and Frank to get Nico to hold still for him to get his teeth fixed. Leo would hold this over his head for the rest of his life.


End file.
